The present invention generally relates to portable pet carriers. More specifically, this invention relates to a portable pet carrier that can be converted into a pet jacket.
Pet owners encounter considerable difficulty attempting to transport a pet. Pets cannot be easily carried by hand and generally become excited or frightened in a moving vehicle. Thus, pets usually must be restrained for transport.
Various pet carriers are known in the prior art for transporting a pet. A commonly-known pet carrier substantially comprises a rigid, perforated box. This type of pet carrier is generally unsuitable for transporting a pet on a crowded public transportation system. Neither is the rigid box pet carrier suitable for hand-carrying a pet for a long distance due to its heavy and unwieldy construction. Flexible, lightweight pet carriers are also known in the prior art. While flexible pet carriers overcome the weight limitations of the rigid box pet carriers, in use they generally simulate the structure shape and restraint means of the rigid pet carriers, that is, pets are substantially completely caged by these carriers. Furthermore, the pet carriers of the prior art must be stored or carried by the pet owner when not being used to transport a pet.
Pets are less irritable and less frightened, and therefore, more easily transported, when they are restrained in a comfortable position, for example a seated position. A preferred pet carrier would also allow the head and tail of the pet to extend unrestricted during transport. Further, many small pets become tired from walking and then must be carried. Thus, a pet carrier that can be alternately utilized as a pet jacket and a pet carrier is also desirous.